


Static

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, I think?, M/M, Not Really Sure How To Tag This/If Thats Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Static

It was a relatively quiet day. Uneventful at most with no tournaments to stress over… And with no battles to distract one unfortunate S4 member. Sure, Skull could go challenge teams himself or just jump into a quick queue for matches… But he didn’t have to motivation for it. He didn’t want to leave his bed… Or at least couldn’t convince himself to leave his bed. He really should… This wasn’t good for him and there were people he needed to see… But he just couldn’t convince himself to.

He should be up and checking on his teams… Army in particular. His boyfriend would worry soon enough if he didn’t appear… But in his melancholy state, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t really do anything. The feared sniper of the S4 could apparently take down just about anyone. He himself was no exception to this rule, even if it varied from its usual meaning when referring to him. It’s not as if he wouldn’t love to be an exception to that rule… But he really hasn’t found much of a way to fight this and a lack of motivation and idiotic pride holds him back from seeking out help each time.

Such stupidity… This was going to hurt him if he didn’t get help eventually… Or, even worse, it would hurt someone he cared for. Yet… Every time, no matter what he did to try to convince himself to get up, to find some way out of this mess, he never did. He never did until whatever it was loosened its hold on him just enough to escape to something that he could hold onto until he was away from it again… Well, until it decided to show up at full force however long later.

He hated being like this, but he couldn’t help it… Though he’d love it if some of these thoughts just vanished. He didn’t need them on top of already feeling melancholy and guilty. Yet those thoughts of how he’d really prefer if everyone just forgot about him kept swirling around him. Being forgotten by those he cared about was somewhat scary to the sniper but… They’d be so much safer and happier if they did… Army especially… How many times had they fought? How many times had the blaze been hurt by him?... He didn’t want to think about it… Why did they never leave? They’ve been hurt so much… They had others to go to, why stick to him? He was a mess, a dangerous one at that. For such a logical and calculated Inkling, he really did make no sense some days…

How would Army’s life change if he left? While the sniper didn’t really like to think of such things as it encouraged those sour feelings to try to keep him in bed… He couldn’t really do anything but let his mind wander around. With a sigh, the sniper just hides himself under the blankets as if he was trying to escape the thoughts before they even showed up… Futile as ever though. It didn’t take long for the sniper to think of a break up scene, for him to think of the blaze recovering and moving on… For the blaze to be actually happy with someone more manageable, someone more complimenting to his personality… Why did he think that Army wasn’t happy with him? Why would Army stay if he wasn’t? Perhaps pity…? Army did take care of him a lot, maybe he did just pity him… The drill sergeant was certainly nice enough to take pity on someone like himself…

But would he really stay in a relationship he was unhappy with because of pity alone…? It didn’t seem like he would… Hardly anyone would… But it isn’t as if Army didn’t take on lost causes frequently… Maybe he thought he could fix him and move on… The thought was almost funny with how sad it was. He’d start to really crumble with how much of an essential part of his life Army has become… But if the blaze wanted to leave, that wouldn’t hold him back. The sniper would ensure it regardless of what happened to him.

The sniper sighs and almost wishes he wasn’t alone with his thoughts. But if he wasn’t, that meant that someone remembered him. That someone couldn’t forget him. He didn’t want that right now. He wanted the world to forget all about him. To let him sink into an abyss without a single person hurt or upset by the loss. They had no reason to be anyways. Everyone was safer without him. He was too powerful of a beast and it wasn’t as if he was the nicest. Everyone would do so much better without him… Why did they stay…?

Being so wrapped up in his personal hell, the sniper didn’t even hear his door creaking open. He didn’t see the light stream through the crack in the door for as long as it was open. He didn’t hear the soft footsteps of someone walking over to check on him. He noticed nothing until the blankets were gently pulled away from him. In a normal situation, the suddenness may have jumped him… But he just lacked the energy for it. He didn’t even glance over at who pulled them away. Didn’t hear the gentle voice that tried to worriedly get his attention. Despite the concern and the room being silent, he heard nothing… Nothing but vague snippets broke through the silence for him. He couldn’t even really tell who the voice was.

“-ull…?.... hear m-...?”

… Did they ask if he can hear them? Maybe. Who knows because he sure as hell couldn’t hear them well enough. Maybe he should shake his head and answer… But he didn’t have the motivation to even do such a minor action. How pathetic… Can’t even do anything to pretend he’s somewhat alright in front of whoever is here. So stupid…

He didn’t even move when he felt whoever it was lay down next to him, didn’t struggle when something was wrapped around him. In his disconnected state, he actually had to look down to realize there was a pair of arms wrapped around him. Was the embrace tight or gentle, he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t tell much. The only things that seemed vaguely real were his thoughts. When had he drifted off into such a state? Was this the same state he started in?

Even when he was being turned around he couldn’t muster up the energy to struggle. Even when facing who he was with, he couldn’t really recognize them at first. He was usually pretty good at recognizing people by sight… When had he lost that? How had he lost it? He should know who this is… But really, all he saw was a mesh of orange and green, all the features seemed blurred to him despite his vision being perfectly clear. He couldn’t pick out any of the details of who he was with even if his life depended on it… Not as if he’d try very hard even if it did. He didn’t have the energy to care about that right now.

Vaguely, it occurs to him that whoever was in front of him was trying to speak to him… Perhaps he should listen… But that required energy and he couldn’t hear anyways… Guess he’d just have to listen to whatever broke through his haze… Not as if it would be much, but still…

“”-ll?... -ou okay?... -ick?”

What were they saying…? It was just a garbled mess… All he really caught was what seemed to be “you okay?”... No, he wasn’t, but not like he’d admit this. Not like he had the energy to open his mouth to admit it even if he would… Dazed eyes only blankly focus on the blurred being in front of him… He should know them… He really should… He’d feel like shit later for not recognizing whoever it was… But he couldn’t really see them. He couldn’t really hear them… How could he tell? Everything was like static to him…

The sniper hadn’t noticed how the creature’s hand moved up to his forehead. He only hardly noticed the back of it resting there. What was the being checking for? A fever? It’s unlikely he’d find one. The sniper was almost sure that this was the wrong kind of illness. Yet that didn’t stop whoever it was from trying to check him…

“-ull…?... -nswer me?... -ease Skull? -aring me...”

They were trying so hard to get him to understand them… Why would they try so hard for something so lifeless and uncooperative? Why not forget it was here and leave? It’d be less of a hassle… Then again, didn’t he already know the answer as to why someone would try so hard and who it was trying to check on him?... How hadn’t he realized it was Army sooner? How could he not recognize the person he claims to love so much? How stupid could one be? The sniper wishes that his guilt would stop boiling up… He wanted to puke… But at least he had some motivation to at least try to hear his partner…

“Sku-..! -rong?... -at happened?”

… Something about what happened? Did Army ask what happened? The sniper didn’t really know himself… He just found himself dragging himself towards his bed and soon enough he couldn’t get up. He had no energy to. No reason strong enough to motivate him… It made him sick that making sure the people he cared for weren’t worried wasn’t enough to motivate him to get up. It made him sick that he still had so little energy to respond to the other despite their obvious distress.

“... -an do to help?”

Help? How? He couldn't even hear them, how could the drill sergeant help?... Well… Maybe… Maybe if he just stayed for now, that would be enough… Maybe he could try to explain himself when he recovered… It was probably worrying Army more not to know… Though the sniper can't say he wasn't worried about how his partner would react to it… He shouldn't really be worried, but he was… But that was for later… Forcing himself to move, the sniper just gently wraps his arms around the other… Or at least he hoped it was gentle… A weak voice escapes him, he can hardly recognize it as his own, though that may just be because his hearing apparently wasn't working…

“Just… Stay please…”

Part of him was actually a bit scared that the blaze would leave. They had things to do, he shouldn't be kept here… Yet, again there’s a pair of arms wrapped around him as his partner curls up to him. Army was too good for him some days… Though he would have to try to explain himself later. He owed that and much more to the fiery Inkling… But that would be later… For now, he'd have to wait and recover, with the presence of his lover hopefully making it easier.


End file.
